Core 9002, the Biostatistics Core (PI Marazita), will have the primary responsibility for the statistical genetic analyses necessary for the Center projects generating human data, particularly Project 0001--P.I. Murray, Project 0002---Marazita, and Lidral Pilot Project. Dr. Diana Juriloff is a co-Investigator on the Lidral Pilot Project and is an expert on analysis methods for mouse genetics projects; she will serve as a consultant to this core for any analyses of the murine data generated in Project 0003--Schutte, Project 0004-- Dixon, Project 0005 Jiang, and the Lidral Pilot Project. Dr. Marazita has considerable expertise and experience in all aspects of statistical genetics; for example, segregation analysis methods, twin-study analysis methods, variance component and regressive methods for segregation analysis, linkage analysis (both parametric and model-free), association analysis (case-control, TDT), multivariate analysis (cluster analysis, principal component analyses, etc). The facilities of Dr. Marazita's local area network and LINUX cluster are available through this Core and will be used for all Center statistical analyses. The major statistical genetic methods that are available through the Core include linkage analysis (two-point, multipoint, variance component, relative pair, nonparametric), association analysis (case-control, TDT), admixture analysis, haplotype analysis, multivariate analysis (primarily for identifying interactions and complex patterns in the data including gene x gene interaction), segregation analysis (including pedigree discriminant analysis). More general statistical analysis methods are also available: e.g. standard chi-square, ANOVA, power calculations, principal components, and such general methods used for the analyses of mouse data.